1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnesium aluminometasilicate coated composite powder wherein the surface of a core powder is substantially completely covered with a magnesium aluminometasilicate coating powder, thereby improving the surface characteristics, especially adsorpability, of the powder. More specifically, it relates to a magnesium aluminometasilicate coated composite powder and a skin treatment or external dermatological agent, deodorant, and oral composition using same, primarily to improve the adsorption property thereof.
Note that in this specification, "substantially completely covered" means a state wherein the core powder is homogeneously and closely covered by the coating powder. However, when microscopically examining the composite powder formed by substantially completely covering the core powder with the coating powder, it will be seen that there are extremely narrow gaps between the particles of the coating powder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnesium aluminometasilicate has the ability to adsorb skin wastes such as lower fatty acids and lipid peroxide, the ability to adsorbing unpleasant odor components, water adsorption and dissipation characteristics, and the action of solidifying skin fat components, and the like.
In the prior art, substances having various adsorption effects have been formulated in skin treatment agents, deodorants, and oral compositions, to achieve deodorization and the adsorption of skin wastes, and the like.
Accordingly, magnesium aluminometasilicate may be sometimes formulated in skin treatment agents, but there is no example of the use of magnesium aluminometasilicate in deodorants or oral compositions.
Fine particles of magnesium aluminometasilicate are liable to agglomeration, whereby various characteristics based on the adsorption ability thereof described above are not easily exhibited.
On the other hand, if the particles of magnesium aluminometasilicate are made larger, the agglomeration thereof can be inhibited, but a problem arises in that the various characteristics described above are considerably affected by the reduction of the surface area.
Accordingly, agglomeration occurs when magnesium aluminometasilicate is used as the powder component in a skin treatment agent, and further the dispersion stability is lost due to a high specific gravity thereof, whereby the cosmetic retentivity, skin waste adsorption ability, water adsorption and dissipation characteristic, and deodorizing effect possessed by magnesium aluminometasilicate is not easily exhibited, and the extendability thereof over the skin is heavy. Namely, the characteristics cannot be fully exhibited.
On the other hand, even if magnesium aluminometasilicate is used as the deodorizing component in a deodorant, due to its fine powdery form agglomeration occurs, and further, the specific surface area is reduced by this agglomeration to cause difficulty in exhibiting the deodorizing effect, and it is difficult to exhibit the required characteristics to their full extent.
Also, when magnesium aluminometasilicate is used as the powder component in an oral composition, agglomeration also occurs and the dispersion stability of the composition is lost due to the high specific gravity thereof, whereby the abrasive force and deodorizing effect of magnesium aluminometasilicate is exhibited only with difficulty, and further, the composition gives a feeling of roughness during use, and thus, the characteristics cannot be fully exhibited.